Cinco Vezes
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Tradução de: /works/19662559


1\. Ele começa a ajudá-la com a papelada.

Se algo tivesse sido óbvio desde o começo da parceria deles quase seis anos atrás, era que Lucifer detestava papelada. Ele adorava sair nos casos, prender e questionar suspeitos e prender bandidos… basicamente toda parte do trabalho, menos as quantidades intermináveis e entendiantes de papelada que sua amada Chloe parecia ter um suprimento interminável.

"Detetive" ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava da mesa dela e colocava o café que trouxera sobre a mesa. "Oi! Obrigada" ela disse enquanto pegava o copo de papel que ele colocara na mesa e tomou um gole generoso da bebida cafeinada. "Por nada, querida" ele respondeu enquanto tirava seu frasco, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa dela enquanto bebia um gole do seu precioso Bourbon. Ela sorriu pra ele e então virou sua atenção de volta para os formulários que ela estivera preenchendo antes da chegada dele. "Nenhum caso novo?" Ele perguntou a ela enquanto recolocava o frasco em seu bolso e se inclinava para o espaço dela um pouco mais para olhar o que ela estava escrevendo. Ele reconheceu a papelada para a prisão do último assassino deles, Rachel Morris, a quem prenderam mais cedo naquela manhã pelo assassinato da irmã dela, Penelope. "Nada ainda, baby, só um monte de papelada do caso Morris" ela respondeu e sorriu gentilmente para ele, colocando a mão dela sobre a dele em um gesto confortador. Eles compartilharam um sorriso doce antes dela soltar a mão dele novamente e voltou a preencher os formulários enquanto ele desabotoava o punho da camisa dele e enrolava as mangas pra cima, expondo os antebraços.

"Então, tudo bem, me dê uma caneta, querida" ele disse enquanto se esticava para pegar a próxima pilha de papéis que ela tinha que preencher. Ela olhou de volta pra ele de onde ela começar a escrever novamente. "Uma caneta?" Ela perguntou, confusão escrita em seu rosto. "Sim, uma caneta, querida, como mais eu deveria ajudar você a preencher esses formulários a tempo de você se juntar a mim na aventura para pegar sua pequena diabinha da escola e fazer para todos nós o jantar?" Ele sorriu, suas bochechas ligeiramente rosadas com a menção dos planos domésticos que eles tinham para hoje à noite, não que o último ano e meio tenha sido muito diferente, desde que eles começaram a sair. "Você quer ajudar… com a papelada… para que possamos pegar Trixie da escola juntos e então ir pra casa e fazer o jantar?" Ela sorria mais e mais enquanto ela continuava a frase, entregando a ele uma caneta ao final. Ele sorriu de volta e concordou timidamente de volta pra ele antes de se ocupar com a papelada na frente dele. Ela colocou a mão dela no braço dele para chamar a atenção de volta para ela novamente. Ele lentamente parou de escrever e colocou a caneta sobre a mesa gentilmente. "Algo errado, querida" ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela na dele e olhando para ela com preocupação evidente nas feições. Ela levantou a mão para acariciar o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo suave e casto.

Quando eles se afastaram do beijo, os olhos se encontraram e em ambos os olhares, havia uma emoção que nenhum deles estavam prontos para vocalizar ainda mas isso estava definitivamente ali em ambos os lados. "Você sabe do que mais, essa papelada pode esperar até de manhã. Eu prefiro muito mais ir caminhar com meu incrível namorado e então continuar com os planos de hoje à noite de pegar Trix e ter uma noite relaxante em casa" Chloe sorriu e tomou a mão dele nas dela, trazendo-a para os lábios dela e colocando um beijo gentil no topo da mão dele. "Bem, indique o caminho Detetive" ele sorriu em retorno e ambos compartilharam mais um último sorriso doce antes de se levantarem, reunirem as coisas que precisavam levar com eles e entrelaçaram as mãos enquanto caminhavam para fora da delegacia em direção ao estacionamento.

* * *

2\. Ele a ensina como tocar uma música no piano.

Era o final de semana do Dan com Trixie então Lucifer tinha planejado uma noite de encontro elaborado para ele e Chloe que começava com eles indo jantar em um restaurante Italiano chique na mesma rua da Lux; ela usando o lindo vestido de laços vermelhos que ele amava tanto nela e ele usando o terno preto com camisa vermelha e bolso quadrado vermelho para combinar. E continuou com uma caminhada de volta à Lux onde eles dividiram uma bebida e uma dança antes de ir para a cobertura para tomar parte em algumas atividades adultas que eram mais arriscadas e preferíveis não serem feitas com uma audiência.

Quando ambos voltaram à consciência depois de sucumbir ao sono trazido pelas atividades prévias deles, era um pouco depois da meia noite. Lucifer se virou na cama para olhar Chloe, que parecia estar acordada há um pouco mais de tempo do que ele. "Olá" ele disse suavemente e se inclinou para encontrar os lábios dela em um beijo gentil. "Oi" ela repetiu e trouxe os lábios dele para os dela novamente em um outro beijo ligeiramente mais apaixonado enquanto enroscava os dedos dela no cabelo bagunçado pós sexo dele, enquanto mudava a posição deles para que ele estivesse deitado de costas e ela estava quase totalmente deitada em cima dele, o queixo dela descansando no peito dele enquanto ela olhava pra cima e sorria pra ele. "Você está linda" ele sorriu e sussurrou enquanto ele a via sorrindo pra ele. "Olhe quem fala" ela disse e trouxe os lábios para o peito dele em um beijo doce e gentil. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu enquanto relaxava ainda mais no colchão. Ela sorriu para si mesma novamente, contente em vê-lo quase dormindo novamente e se deixando relaxar para só ser. Ela silenciosamente passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele enquanto ele adormecia novamente.

Ela deitara na cama com Lucifer dormindo ao lado dela por um tempo mas logo ela sentiu seu estômago roncar e então ela se extraiu dos cobertores e do abraço dele, ela rolou de cima dele para a ponta da cama e se levantou Ela parecia flutuar ao redor do quarto, se abaixou para pegar a camisa dele que tinha sido descartada no frenesi deles para estar próximo um do outro e deslizou pela sua forma esguia, abotoando alguns botões enquanto saía do quarto em direção do espaço aberto contendo o sofá, bar e o piano amado do seu namorado. Ela colocou para si um copo do Bourbon da prateleira mais alta e preparou para si uma tigela de morangos frescos e abacaxi da geladeira. Ela voltou na direção do quarto, pretendendo ir sentar com seu namorado adormecido e aproveitar a fruta e bebida mas quando ela passou pelo piano, ela decidiu sentar no banco ao invés disso e ver se ela podia lembrar qualquer outra coisa além de 'Coração e Alma'.

Ela brincou com as teclas pretas e brancas por alguns minutos, ocasionalmente parando para tomar um pouco do Bourbon ou morder uma fruta. Ela tinha acabado de descobrir as duas primeiras notas da música que ela escutara no rádio no outro dia quando ela sentiu a presença de Lucifer atrás dela. Ela lentamente se virou para olhá-lo e ele sorriu pra ela. "Você está acordado! Ela sorriu enquanto se inclinava para beijar a pele logo abaixo das costelas dele. "Isso estou… o que você está fazendo, querida?" Ele perguntou e se moveu para sentar ao lado dela no banco do piano. "Eu vim pegar frutas porque eu estava faminta mas então decidi tentar e aprender piano, acho" ela riu. Ele sorriu para ela e então tomou um gole do Bourbon do copo dela.

"Coloque sua mão sobre a minha" ele sorriu pra ela depois de um momento de silêncio. Ela estava confusa mas o escutou de qualquer forma, colocando a mão direita dela sobre a dele. Ele começou a tocar lentamente as notas iniciais de 'Everything I Do, I Do It for You' de Bryan Adams. Eles tocaram lentamente toda a música duas vezes com Lúcifer cantando bem baixinho a letra para mantê-los no tempo correto. "Acha que você está pronta para acelerar um pouco?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Ela olhou pra ele e concordou com um sorriso nervoso agraciando suas feições. Eles passaram pela música outras três vezes nesse ritmo, dessa vez Lúcifer cantando mais alto e não só sussurros baixos.

Quando eles terminaram a música pela terceira vez nesse ritmo, Chloe sorriu pra ele e se inclinou para beijá-lo levemente. "Me desculpe por ter que me aguentar querendo aprender uma música mas nunca sendo boa o bastante em tocar" ela sorriu e deu outro beijo leve nele. "Absurdo, querida! Eu não me importo de ensiná-la, e você não é tão ruim quanto pensa, por favor se dê mais crédito, querida" ele disse, colocando uma mecha solta por trás da orelha dela e acariciando a bochecha dela com um gentil toque do polegar dele no processo. "Obrigada… agora você pode tocar mais uma vez, do jeito que deve soar" ela sorriu para ele, os olhos azuis dela, derretendo nos castanhos dele. "Qualquer coisa para você, Detetive" ele disse com um sorriso e começou a tocar e cantar a música no ritmo normal. Chloe o encarou admirada, como ela sempre fazia quando ele tocava pra ela. Ela assistiu-o se perder na música enquanto ela descansava a bochecha no bíceps dele e pensava consigo mesma, 'como eu fui tão sortuda em chamar esse lindo homem de meu?"

* * *

3\. Ele a ajuda com a louça depois do jantar de encontro.

Era uma sexta à noite depois de um longo dia na delegacia e ambos, Chloe e Lúcifer, estavam ansiando a refeição agradável no apartamento dela e algum "tempo entre Detetive e Diabo" de qualidade como ele bregamente colocou em algumas semanas de relacionamento quando eles tiveram uma dessas noites serenas pela primeira vez. Trixie estaria em uma festa de aniversário até às 10 da noite então eles tinham tempo suficiente para o jantar e um pouco de tempo sozinhos antes de Chloe ter que dividir a atenção do namorado dela com a filha de dez anos, não que ela se importasse nem um pouco… ela, na verdade, amava ver a interação de Lúcifer com a 'pequena diabinha' como ele a chamava.

Depois de lutar com o tráfico da hora do rush de Los Angeles por mais de uma hora, Chloe finalmente estacionou na sua garagem e ambos saíram do carro e entraram. "Eu só vou me trocar" ela disse enquanto deixava as chaves caírem no prato e tirava os sapatos e a jaqueta, colocando ambos em seus lugares perto da porta e se encaminhando para as escadas. Ela foi puxada para trás por um abraço sólido e quente do seu namorado e sentiu os lábios dele gentilmente beijá-la no lado do pescoço. "Sim?" Ela sorriu pra ele questionadora enquanto virava nos braços dele para encará-lo. "Nada… você está muito bonita e você sabe minha opinião em como agir em relação ao desejo" ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e dava um beijo nela. "Você é tão bobo" ela sorriu e ficou de ponta de pé e o beijou mais uma vez antes de deixar o conforto do abraço dele e se encaminhar para subir para se mudar.

Quando ela voltou para cozinha no short de dormir e uma das poucas camisetas de Lúcifer que ela o fez comprar para quando ele dormisse com ela e Trixie estivesse em casa, ela o viu ao fogão mexendo uma panela de algo. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta dele e arregaçado as mangas e ele parecia tão feliz só em estar na cozinha fazendo o jantar para ambos. Ela sorriu para si mesma com a domesticidade da cena e então não pôde deixar de sentir anseio em se aproximar dele, então se encaminhou para onde ele estava de pé, envolvendo os braços dela na cintura dele por trás quando ela estava perto o suficiente para fazê-lo. "Olá, querida" ele disse, o sorriso evidente em sua voz mesmo que ela não pudesse ver o rosto dele. "Oi" ela disse e colocou um beijo leve na parte de trás da camisa dele.

Ele terminou o jantar deles em menos de uma hora e então eles se moveram para a mesa para comer espaguete à bolonhesa que ele tinha preparado. Eles comeram em um silêncio companheiro, ocasionalmente dividindo olhadelas leves e alguns toques nos braços. Quando eles terminaram a comida, Chloe se levantou para limpar a mesa e lavar a louça. Desde a primeira vez que ele cozinhara para ela, eles tinham algum tipo de acordo silencioso que ele faria o jantar e ela cuidaria da louça quando eles terminassem, então ela ficou ligeiramente surpresa quando Lúcifer se encaminhou para a pia com ela e se sentou no balcão ao lado da pia, com um pano de prato na mão. "E o que você está fazendo Senhor Morningstar?" Ela perguntou brincando, sorrindo para ele. "Ajudando você, querida," ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ela parou, considerando-o por um momento antes de olhar as feições dele e perceber que ele não estava brincando e estava seriamente apenas ajudando-a com a louça. Ela sorriu e se moveu para ficar na frente dele entre as pernas dele, ficando de ponta de pé para beijá-lo em seus lábios macios. "Obrigada, Lúcifer. Realmente significa bastante, baby." Ela disse enquanto o olhava nos olhos, tentando conter a emoção que ela sentia borbulhar dentro dela por um tempo já, mas não estava bem pronta para dizer em voz alta. A expressão suave dele e a mão gentil acariciando a bochecha dela, disse que ele a entendia e ela ficou de ponta de pé para um último beijo nos lábios dele antes de se voltar para ficar de frente para pia e começar a lavar a louça.

Chloe dá a ele cada item enquanto ela termina de lavá-los e ele os seca, colocando-os em pilhas de acordo com onde eles pertencem. Ele ocasionalmente bate nela com o pano de prato brincando e balança as pernas, lembrando-a de Trixie quando ela senta em algo onde seus pés não alcançam o chão. Quando a louça está toda lavada e seca, eles dividem o trabalho de guardar tudo entre os dois e tudo está terminado em poucos minutos. Eles se encontram no meio da cozinha, Lúcifer com os braços estendidos e Chloe de bom grado se permitindo entrar no abraço dele. "Obrigada por ajudar, baby" ela sorri e descansa a cabeça dela no peito dele. "Qualquer coisa por você, querida, você sabe disso" ele diz suavemente, gentilmente apertando-a e pressionando os lábios dele na linha do cabelo dela em um beijo gentil. "Eu sei" ela sussurra, quase inaudível enquanto pressiona os lábios no peito dele em um beijo gentil.

* * *

4\. Ela fica doente e ele cuida dela.

Lúcifer acordou com o som de alguém tossindo e vomitando no banheiro dentro do quarto de Chloe. Ele rolou e foi acordá-la, pensando que era Trixie que estava doente com o tanto de bolo de chocolate que comera no dia anterior. Entretanto, quando ele chegou no lado de Chloe da cama, ele foi recebido com um espaço vazio onde a namorada dele deveria estar. A falta de Chloe ao lado dele foi o suficiente para ele sentar rapidamente na cama em questão de segundos. Ele rapidamente fez a conta e percebeu que era sua preciosa Detetive que estava atualmente esvaziando o conteúdo do estômago. Ele rapidamente se coloca de pé e seguem os sons de cortar o coração de Chloe sofrendo no banheiro da suíte, suavemente batendo na porta para anunciar a presença dele mas não esperou pela resposta dela antes de abrir lentamente e entrar.

A visão diante dele quebrou seu coração. Chloe estava ajoelhada no chão do banheiro na frente do vaso contendo o vômito dela, dobrada com um braço abraçando o estômago, segurando-o como se para parar a dor e o desconforto, seu cabelo uma bagunça que caía do rabo de cabalo que ela tinha amarrado frouxamente quando ela começara a vomitar, e seus olhos vermelhos e com lágrimas. Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles com dois largos passos e imediatamente se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a puxou para os braços dele. Ela foi de bom grado para o abraço confortável dele, enterrando o rosto dela em no peito dele para tentar parar de vomitar de novo e parar o lugar de girar. "Chloe, querida, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, preocupação escrita por todo o rosto enquanto ele lentamente se afastava para encontrar os olhos azuis marejados com seus castanhos preocupados. "Acordei para vomitar… muito tonta… acho que tenho gripe" ela murmurou no peito dele e segurou-o com mais força. "Está tudo bem, amor, estou bem aqui" ele respondeu e gentilmente trouxe a mão dele para o cabelo dela, desamarrando a bagunça que foi um rabo de cabelo e penteou o cabelo com os dedos dele, cuidadosamente tentando desatar os nós.

Lúcifer sentiu o peso de Chleo descansar nele mais e mais a medida que os minutos passavam e logo ela estava quase dormindo nos braços dele enquanto eles estavam sentados na frente do vaso. "Querida, eu vou levá-la de volta para cama e então vou pegar um pouco de remédio para seu enjoo, certo?" Ele perguntou, movendo uma mecha encharcada do cabelo loiro para trás da orelha dela. Ela concordou levemente em resposta e então colocou os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele, segurando as mãos dela juntas onde se encontraram na nuca dele. Ele se levantou sem esforço, pegando Chloe em seus braços ao mesmo tempo, agradeceu ao Pai pela sua força sobrenatural e a carregou de volta para cama.

Uma vez que ele alcançou o lado dela da cama, ele cuidadosamente a deitou e cobriu com os cobertores. Uma vez satisfeito com o estado de conforto dela, ele rapidamente foi limpar os feitos dela na manhã ocupada no banheiro: dando descarga no vaso, lavando a pia e tirando o lixo. Quando tudo isso foi resolvido, ele pegou duas pílulas e um copo de água e voltou pro quarto. Quando ele voltou, ela estava acordada e o cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco e um fungado. "Sentindo-se melhor, querida?" Ele perguntou, colocando as pílulas e o copo de água na cabeceira dela para se sentar ao lado dela e começar a ajudá-la a se sentar. "Não… eu me sinto nojenta" ela fungou e deixou sair uma tossida violenta que quebrou o coração de Lúcifer. Ele se inclinou e colocou os lábios na testa dela em um beijo gentil. "Eu acho que você tem uma febre, querida. Aqui, tome esses e então podemos tentar dormir mais um pouco antes que a semente acorde" ele disse docemente, dando as pílulas a ela. Ela concordou, pegou os comprimidos, jogou ambos na boca antes de pegar o copo das mãos dele e usou a água para engolir os comprimidos. Terminando, ele pegou o copo de volta, colocou-o na cabeceira e se colocou na cama ao lado dela.

Chloe deslizou para o abraço confortável de Lúcifer e enterrou o rosto no peito dele novamente. Ele envolveu-a com o braço e puxou-a para mais perto do seu lado. Chloe fechou os olhos e beijou gentilmente o peito de Lúcifer e ele se inclinou e beijou suavemente a testa dela. Dentro de dez minutos ambos estavam dormindo novamente.

Quase duas horas depois, Lúcifer acordou ao som da porta do quarto abrindo e pézinhos se encaminhando para a cama. Antes que Trixie pudesse chegar na cama e acordar a mãe doente, Lúcifer cuidadosamente se extraiu do abraço de Chloe, certificando-se para não perturbá-la, e saiu da cama. Ele colocou o dedo nos lábios, indicando que Trixie deveria ficar quieta e então ele a levou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele.

"Lúcifer, mamãe está bem?" Trixie perguntou enquanto se encaminhavam para a cozinha. "Ela tem a gripe, Beatrice. É melhor que deixemos ela descansar a gora." Ele respondeu e ajudou Trixie a se sentar no balcão enquanto ele andava pela cozinha para pegar os ingredientes que ele precisava para fazer panquecas com gotas de chocolate para os dois, considerando que Chloe não estava bem o suficiente para comer panquecas. Trixie ajudou Lúcifer a preparar o café tardio deles e quando as panquecas estavam prontas, ele as empilhou em dois pratos e os levou para a mesa. Ele colocou chantilly em cima das panquecas, frutas, cobertura de chocolate e tudo o mais, e então atacou.

Quando os dois estavam quase terminando o café da manhã, Chloe entrou na cozinha de pijama com um cobertor ao redor dos ombros dela. Ela parecia um pouco melhor que antes, mas ainda não estava bem. "Chloe, você está se sentindo bem, querida?" Lúcifer perguntou, se levantando para ir na direção dela para ajudá-la a ir para o sofá. "Eu estou bem… muito obrigada Lúcifer" ela disse e sorriu para ele o melhor que podia. Ele a beijou na testa gentilmente e voltou para a cozinha para ajudar Trixier a limpar depois do café deles.

Quando a cozinha estava limpa, Lúcifer e Trixie trabalharam juntos para ajudar a fazer sopa para o almoço de Chloe e quando estava pronta levaram para ela. "Obrigada, gente", ela sorriu e agradecidamente pegou a tigela de sopa. Lúcifer sentou ao lado dela no sofá e ela se enrolou no lado dele, enquanto Trixie se acomodava nele do outro lado. Os três passaram a tarde enrolados no sofá enquanto comiam sopa (Chloe) e pizza (Trixie e Lúcifer, ao pedido da criança), assistindo filmes e cochilando.

Quando eles jantaram e começaram o quinto filme do dia, Trixie tinha dormido perto de Lúcifer enquanto dava carinho na Srta Alien. Chloe por outro lado tinha acabado de acordar da soneca de duas horas. "Se sentindo melhor, querida?" Ele perguntou, pressionando os lábios na testa dela. "Melhor que antes, baby, obrigada" ela sorriu e se acomodou melhor ao lado dele.

* * *

5\. Trixie tem um pesadelo e ele a conforta até que ela adormeça novamente.

Era aproximadamente três da manhã e Lúcifer tinha ido à cozinha do apartamento pra pegar algo para beber. Ele tinha acabado de colocar o copo na piada, pronta pra retornar para a linda Chloe dele que estava no momento dormindo lá em cima quando ele ouviu o som de pequenos passos atrás dele. "Lúcifer?" veio o som da voz cheia de medo de Trixie. "Sim, Beatrice, você está bem criança?" Ele perguntou enquanto dava pequenos passos para se aproximar dela. "O que aconteceu, amorzinho?" Ele perguntou se agachando para olhar nos olhos dela. "Eu tive um sonho muito assustador… foi bem ruim… eu não podia achar você ou mamãe ou papai ou Maze ou qualquer um na nossa família e o homem mau continuava dizendo que ele machucara todos vocês e que eu ficaria com ele para sempre agora… por favor não deixe ele me levar, Lúcifer, por favor" ela disse em meio à lagrimas. Lúcifer respirou fundo, controlando sua raiva infindável em direção à Malcolm que tinha sequestrado Beatrice há tantos anos e ainda a atormenta em pesadelos. "Eu nunca o deixarei ou qualquer outro homem ruim chegar perto de você ou da sua mãe outra vez, querida" ele disse enquanto puxava a criança para os braços e ela imediatamente envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o segurou com bem força.

Uma vez que Beatrice estava seguramente a salvo em seus braços, ele se levantou do chão e a carregou para o sofá. Ele a sentou em seu colo e deixou-a ficar confortável com a cabeça em seu peito e uma das mãos fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela enquanto a outra mão a segurava nele. "Você está bem agora, amorzinho?" Ele perguntou depois de dez minutos sem nenhum som entre os dois exceto pelas leves lágrimas da criança. "Mais ou menos… Eu realmente queria que as pessoas não fizessem coisas ruins, eu não quero que você ou mamãe se machuquem no trabalho." Trixie disse suavemente, deixando a mão dela agarrar a camiseta de dormir que Lúcifer estava usando. "Eu sei Beatrice, querida, e acredite que sua mãe e eu faremos nosso melhor para nos manter e a cidade a salvo, você tem minha palavra." Ele disse baixinho. "Eu acredito em você… Eu só não quero que as pessoas que eu amo se machuquem" Trixie disse e fungou, se enroscando mais no abraço de Lúcifer.

A respiração dele travou com as palavras dela… ele nunca achou verdadeiramente possível que alguém se sentisse daquele jeito por ele… uma doce, inocente, realmente tolerável e brilhante criança como Beatrice o ama, o diabo em pessoa. Ele respira fundo e puxa a criança pra mais perto dele. "Obrigada, Beatrice… Eu sei bem como se sente, querida." Ele disse e levemente colocou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. Ele a sentiu relaxar em seus braços e então imediatamente relembrou que era o meio da noite e que ambos deveriam estar dormindo. "Beatrice, amorzinho, você acha que devemos voltar pra cama agora? É quase quatro da manhã e você tem escola de manhã, querida." Ele disse e deu um pequeno aperto para que ela encontrasse o olhar dele. Ela sonolenta afastou a cabeça do peito dele e encontrou os olhos. "Lúcifer… você pode… hum esqueça é idiota" ela disse e olhou pra longe, preparando-se par pular do colo dele e retornar pro quarto dela.

"Beatrice, olhe pra mim, amorzinho" ele disse suavemente, gentilmente colocando o dedo embaixo do queixo dela e subindo a cabeça dela para que olhasse para ele. "Nada que você possa dizer para mim seria idiota. Agora, o que você deseja de mim, criança?" Ele diz e coloca a mão nas costas dela novamente, a acalmando. "Você pode por favor ficar comigo, Lúcifer? Eu não quero realmente ficar sozinha agora… e eu me sinto segura com você." Ela disse baixinho, seus olhos implorando mais do que a voz baixinha e aterrorizada dela. "Claro, amorzinho." Ele sorriu e se levantou do sofá com Trixie nos braços e andou na direção do quarto da criança.

Ele deitou a garota na cama, deu o ursinho de pelúcia Srta. Alien que ela adora e a cobriu com as cobertas. Quando ela terminou de acomodar Trixie, ele se sentou no lado da cama dela e se moveu para a posição mais confortável que ele pode achar que se parecesse com deitar na cama. "Obrigada, Lúcifer" ela disse enquanto se acomodava do lado dele e começava a adormecer. "Qualquer coisa por você, criança" ele sussurrou suavemente e sentiu a estranha necessidade de dar um beijo na testa dela como ele tinha visto a mãe dela fazer toda vez que colocava a diabinha para dormir. Ele se moveu e colocou um beijo leve na testa dela antes de colocar o braço direito ao redor da criança adormecida e fechar os próprios olhos.

Enquanto isso, Chloe tinha acordado meia hora depois de Lúcifer ter ido para cozinha e ela tinha tropeçado na mais pura e gentil interação que ela já havia testemunhado entre o namorado e a filha dela. Ela não quis ouvir a conversa, mas quando ela ouviu a filha dizer que se sentia segura com Lúcifer e queria que ele ficasse com ele, ela tinha que ficar e ver como a cena se passaria. Depois dela escutá-lo concordar, ela ouviu mover e assumiu que ambos estavam ficando confortáveis. Tinha ficado silencioso por alguns minutos e Chloe assumiu que eles tinham adormecido até ela ouvir a filha agradecer Lúcifer e a resposta dele a fez silenciosamente chorar no corredor.

Quando ficou em silêncio por outros dez minutos, Chloe viu que era seguro pensar que ambos tinham adormecido. Ela lentamente se deixou ir à frente para que ficasse na porta do quarto de Trixie e nada preparou o coração dela para a cena que tinha diante de si: Lúcifer deitado de costas, seus olhos fechados e o braço dele acomodado segurando a filha adormecida ao lado dele onde ela estava segurando-o e basicamente segurando a camisa dele como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Chloe secou algumas lágrimas felizes que tinham começado a correr pelas bochechas dela e o sentimento em seu peito que tinha ficado mais e mais presente cada vez que ela olhava seu namorado fez uma grande aparição enquanto ela entrava no quarto e sentava na cadeira perto da janela de Trixie, contente em tentar dormir naquela posição desconfortável se significasse que ela poderia estar com suas duas pessoas favoritas.

* * *

\+ 1 Ela diz que o ama pela primeira vez no aniversário deles.

Era uma linda manhã de domingo quando Chloe acordou com o sol tardio da manhã brilhando pelas cortinas que tinham sido deixadas abertas descuidadamente por causa de algumas… distrações na noite passada. O quarto da cobertura estava cheio de faixas de raios de sol dourados que aqueceram a pele nua onde tocava, relembrando os toques gentis do seu namorado… seu portador da luz. Uma no atrás eles tinham se tornado namorados e só o mero pensamento disso a fazia sorrir com o sentimento profundo de serenidade e contentamento que sentia nesse momento, então lentamente se virou na cama para olhar o namorado dela. A visão que ela encontrou roubou seu fôlego. Lúcifer estava deitado de bruços com a cabeça na direção dela, as costas desnudas dos lençóis e os raios solares atingindo sua pele perfeita no ângulo certo que fazia parecer que ele estava brilhando. "Portador da luz" ela pensou consigo; fazia sentido pra ele.

Depois que alguns momentos passaram com a Chloe admirando o namorado adormecido, o objeto da sua afeição começou a se mexer para acordar e piscou os olhos, abrindo-os, ajustando-se à luz brilhante consumindo o quarto. "Bom dia, querida" ele disse, sua voz pesada de sono. "Bom Dia, raio de sol," ela deu risinhos, não conseguindo resistir a gracinha. Ele rolou os olhos e Chloe rolou para ficar em cima dele, entre os quadris dela. "Feliz aniversário, Lúcifer" ela sorriu e se inclinou para baixo, suas mãos plantadas firmemente no peito dele para equilíbrio, e deu nele um beijo longo e apaixonado. "E você, Chloe" ele sussurrou nos lábios dela enquanto se afastavam e olhavam nos olhos um do outro.

"Então, Sr. Morningstar, como devemos passar esse lindo dia?" Chloe perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não sei você, mas estou contente em passar o resto de hoje, e da semana, bem aqui" ele deu um sorrisinho, gesticulando para a posição deitado por baixo dela. Ela bateu no peito dele de brincadeira. "Eu também… mas falando sério, devíamos levantar eventualmente, quero dizer, temos que comer e beber em algum momento" ela riu e deu um gritinho quando Lúcifer se lançou para frente, conectando os lábios deles e usando a baixa de guarda dela para mudar as posições deles para que ela ficasse deitada por baixo dele. Quando eles separaram-se do beijo, Chloe olhou para Lúcifer e se maravilhou com o quão lindo ele era. Ela não podia acreditar que ele era dela. O sorriso lindo dele… os lábios dele… os olhos lindos dele… sua bela mente… tudo sobre esse homem lindo era dela Os raios solares fizeram seu caminho para a pele bronzeada dele novamente enquanto ela apreciava a pura beleza do homem se segurando o suficiente para não esmagá-la.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e ela sentiu o mundo mudar enquanto ela via o quão lindo e gentil o diabo acima dela era. Ela sentiu seus lábios se movendo antes de sua mente transtornada pudesse perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer, e ao tempo que o cérebro dela se atualizou, era tarde demais. "Eu amo você, Lúcifer" veio o som da voz dela, tremendo com preocupação. Ela não tinha dúvida na mente dela, coração ou alma que ela o amava e que ele a amava de volta, entretanto, emoções era um assunto delicado para ele e ela realmente esperava que não tivesse acabado de diminuir o progresso que ele tinha feito desde que a relação deles começaram.

Quando ela finalmente olhou nos olhos dele novamente, ela sabia que não tinha cometido um erro por finalmente dizer as palavras em voz alta. Ela podia vê-lo processando as palavras dela e decidiu dar a ele um momento. Ela levantou a mão até a nuca dele e brincou com o cabelo ali. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Lúcifer se inclinou e pressionou os lábios nos dela em um beijo gentil que demonstrou toda emoção que ele sentia mas não conseguia ainda colocar em palavras. Quando eles se separaram do beijo, eles se olharam novamente nos olhos. Chole sorriu quando viu o amor nos olhos dele. Ela não esperava que ele dissesse de volta hoje, dado quantas emoções ele já devia estar lidando, no entanto, o diabo é cheio de surpresas.

Lúcifer levou a mão até o lado do rosto de Chloe e se inclinou, como se fosse dar outro beijo. Logo antes de pressionar os lábios nos dela, ele sussurrou contra eles, "Eu amo você, Chloe." Quando eles se separaram, Chloe e Lúcifer tinham lágrimas de felicidade rolando pelas bochechas e ambos se moveram para enxugar a bochecha do outro. Chloe se levantou e deu um selinho nele mais uma vez antes de se afastar e olhar pro relógio na cabeceira ao lado da cama. "Nós devíamos provavelmente levantar e comer algo" ela sorriu, não se movimentando pra realmente sair da cama. "Nós podíamos… ou podíamos ficar bem aqui mais um pouco e eu poderia mostrar o quanto eu amo você querida" ele sorriu e beijou o lado do pescoço dela. Ela estava prestes a vocalizar a concordância quando um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela e isso era toda resposta que Lúcifer precisava. Ele conectou os lábios deles em um beijo apaixonado, a mão dele deslizando pelas costas desnudas dela. Quando ele moveu os lábios dele para o pescoço dela, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para repetir as palavras que ela nunca se cansaria de dizer, "Eu amo você, Lúcifer Morningstar… E sempre amarei."


End file.
